


Rivers of Joy

by colasun



Series: Hymns [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lux (Lucifer TV), Music, Piano, Sibling Bonding, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colasun/pseuds/colasun
Summary: Just a little cat nap. It didn't need more for Lucifer to lose the children he was supposed to babysit. Now, where did they run to?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Charlie Martin (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Trixie Espinoza, Charlie Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Hymns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Rivers of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I can honestly say that I kind alove this new part of 'Hymns' just a little bit more than the last. I'm glad y'all liked "Soon and very Soon". This one is called "Rivers of Joy". It's more a ballade than clapping-material, but it's really moving and I love it!

He just wanted to take a little nap. Was that really too much to ask? But something was bothering him. It was quiet. Too quiet when two underage children were supposed to be just in the other room and Beatrice had been instructed to come and get him if the need arises. And why did he agree to stay with the hellions again anyway? To be fair, Beatrice wasn’t much of a burden. She was old enough to feed herself to a certain degree and didn’t wear diapers anymore. He assumed so, at least. Nowadays, though, she was more difficult to entertain than just a year prior. What happened between then and now, he had no idea. The detective insisted that it was totally normal and he shouldn’t worry. Though she had rewarded him voicing these thoughts in quite an amazing way. Naked gratitude was a funny way to call it, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Because it was obviously of no use to try and sleep more he got up, rightened his clothes, put his waistcoat and shoes back on and stepped out of his bedroom. Again, it was quiet. It shouldn’t send a feeling of eerie through his bones, should it? He should be glad they’re not wreaking havoc. And he was, he really really was. His Italian leather couch was still intact, just like the rest of his furniture. Something didn’t feel right, though he couldn’t quite name it. 

“Beatrice?”, he called, making his voice boom through the whole of the penthouse on purpose. He just can’t bring himself to call her a hooker's name, so he’d always gone with ‘Beatrice’. That was her name after all. But he got no response. Weird. The negative feeling intensified. So he got to the guest room he had shown the girl to be hers if she didn’t want to stay in the main room for whatever reason. The only condition had been that she had an eye on his nephew at all times, to which she’d happily agreed. The door was closed. Being polite as he was, he knocked. For some reason, some people just don’t like it if you barge in uninvited. No answer. Not good. Opening the door he was met with silence and the total absence of children. Not good at all. Stepping in he looked around, trying to quench the rising fear. There hadn’t been any intruders in his realm. That he would’ve noticed. He hadn’t been completely dead to the world while he had slept the little bit he actually could before that strange feeling had woken him up. And Beatrice wasn’t so irresponsible as to just run off without telling him, right? Right. So what the fuck happened? A neon-colored post-it stuck to the surface of the mirror, he found, after just a little bit of panic. It said just one word. 

‘Downstairs’

Downstairs? What? Where’s that? Downstairs in Hell? No, he thought, that’d be too far downstairs for living humans and impossible to reach for the like of them. Why that was the first thought upon thinking about downstairs… well… it was downstairs somehow. Quickly he walked back to his bedroom to get his phone. He hadn’t dared to leave it behind in the main room. Beatrice was too smart for him not to suspect she could hack into it or something and see things she’s not supposed to know about. Like naked pictures of her mother. As a child, you don’t want to see naked pictures of your mother. Not even when you’re an actual adult. Unlocking his screen he did have a message from Beatrice, saying ‘Downstairs’. She’s going to get in so much trouble if he gets a hold of her. And he’s going to be in even more trouble if he didn’t find out what kind of place ‘Downstairs’ was and fast. He wouldn’t put it past the detective to castrate him or something alike. 

Dialling Beatrice’s phone got him nothing. It rang and rang and rang until her cheery voice asked him to leave a message. At least he has one more option before searching the whole of Los Angeles. He’s been precautionary. Thank… well… doesn’t matter now, does it? 

The little red dot on his screen showed him his own address to be her location. But she wasn’t up here with him. Was it working properly? Creasing his forehead in thought he mulled the information over. Then he tried Charlie’s location. Trackers were so little these days, hooray to the technologies of the twenty-first century. The dot, again, appeared at his own address. This was driving him crazy. How could they be here when they weren’t? Unless… a sudden thought made him stomp to the elevator and ride right downstairs. “Downstairs”, he muttered. What was she thinking? She’s going to have to do damage control really fast or his head might explode. 

Stepping out of the elevator he did, in fact, found Beatrice and Charlie. Thank… well… doesn't matter. It wasn’t like his father had in any way helped him looking for his grandchild, did he? So, no hooray for that. There was another figure sitting on the bench in front of his piano, tapping keys in what could be a melody. If it were more, well, melodious, that is. The sound of his footsteps made her turn around and beam at him whilst he scowled deeply at the lot of them. The club was closed, it was the middle of the day, but still. Beatrice, mirroring the beam, quickly noticed where his mood was at. “Lucifer…”, she tried, but he cut her off. “WHAT is going on here?” He struggled a little bit not to out and out shout into their faces and still be heard over Charlie’s increasing wailing. Could it get any better? 

“Lu Lu…”, his sister tried too, grimacing. No nickname was going to get her out of this. “I’m going to come to you later. This is unacceptable!” By now he knew how to hold the little bugger. So he raised him into his arms, taking the blanket with him. The cries died down a notch instantly. His nephew liked to be comforted by his favorite uncle. Surprising, wasn’t it? Rocking him and humming a melody under his breath, Lucifer didn’t look at the two females. Nor did he look at the staff at the bar who was making everything ready for the evening. They would get what’s coming their way for their lack of loyalty. A stranger coming into his closed club and interacted with the children they know are under his protection? And nobody thought of informing him? This was going to have consequences. With a quick look, he made them avert their adoring gazes and go on with their duties. 

“At least remove yourself from my piano if you have no idea what you’re doing there, sister.”, he said and saw Azrael huffing in annoyance. “One could think you learned nothing from me. Bummer, really.” “Well, I’m sorry.”, she said but did have the decency to stand up. “I’m the Angel of Death if you recall, so I have a lot of work to do. There isn’t much time to practice playing.” She had crossed her arms over her chest, like the child she still, at least in his eyes, was. It didn’t help her I’m-all-grown-up-attitude that Beatrice was standing the exact same way. “And I’m the Devil and I do take my time to enjoy myself. So, no excuses, dear sister. What are you doing here then anyway, if you have so much to do? Besides trying to make me look like I can’t be trusted to keep the children safe?” He resumed the humming, thinking absently that this melody was feeling familiar and rocked the child in the melody’s rhythm. 

“You guys are SO awesome together!”, Beatrice exclaimed. “No offense, but I think Azrael is WAY cooler than Amenadiel. Don’t get me wrong, I really like him, but Azrael’s just… you know… cooler.” She shrugged like that said it all. Lucifer, on the other hand, wasn’t sure if either his sister or his brother could be described as such. “That’s just because you two are still children.” He grinned when they both huffed and glared at him. “I’m not a child!”, they exclaimed in unison. Well, there you have it, he thought. 

“And you, young lady.”, he addressed Beatrice, whose face fell at his seriousness. “Your mother will be so disappointed in both of us.” Her posture crumbled a little bit and he hated to be the one responsible for it. “I’m sorry, Lucifer. I was just so excited to meet your sister and we didn’t even leave the building. We were downstairs! Didn’t you get my message?” “It’s really my fault Lu Lu, you can tell her that, if you like.”, Azrael put in her two cents as well. He just shook his head. All of this didn’t make up for him not noticing when the children left the penthouse and he was going to shoulder the responsibility for that. And install a brand-new and top-notch security system. Despite that, he was pretty sure that he’s never going to get entrusted with the children again. He deserved what’s coming his way too. 

Even when he talked he never stopped hearing the melody in his head. He needed to get it out so he could identify it. After that, he was going to get rid of his sister, take the children back upstairs and change into a shirt that’s not drooled on. So he handed his nephew over to Beatrice and ignored his sister’s outstretched arms. “Come on, Lu Lu!”, she whined. “He’s my nephew too!” “You had your chance to soothe him. What held you back?”, he replied. She made a face at him. Like he said, still a child. “I tried music. Trixie said you sang for him the other day and it had worked marvelous and why, by the way, did no one invite me to it? I was in the Heavenly Choir too! If you’re starting some kind of reunion, I’m IN!” This is not going to happen, he thought. Even if it had been marvelous. “There’s no reunion of any sort, Rae Rae. You better get that out of your head immediately.” Pouting she turned to Beatrice. “What happened to ‘he’s going to say yes for sure’?” How long had he been sleeping, for crying out loud, for them to form an evil alliance against him? “Well, I would’ve convinced him or get my mom to convince him if we had time to work out a plan!” Good to know that they were planning something behind his back. His sister was still a blabbermouth, thank, well, you know who. The one who shall not be named. 

He sat down on the piano bench himself and began to strike the keys of his piano. Yes, he thought, this was indeed familiar. “What do I have to do for you to resume your busy schedule? I didn’t hear anything from you for centuries and now two visits in such a short period of time? Dare I say I’m honored?” Instead of answering him, she looked at him awestruck and a smile was lightening up her face. 

"When the holy spirit,  
starts to move within my soul.  
It starts a fire burning,  
That I just can not control.”

Her voice, more melodic than her play and more so than Amenadiel’s voice AND play, sounded a little bit rusty. As the Angel of Death, maybe the souls you’re delivering don’t like a catchy tune on the way to pass the time? They’re really missing out then. 

“It starts my soul to shouting,  
It puts clapping all in my hands.  
And it makes my eyes start crying,  
Tears I just don’t understand.”

Now that he recognized the tune for what it was, he joined his sister in the chorus. He’s not much for tearful ballads nowadays, but he isn’t much for praising his father either nowadays, so it’s kind of a lose-lose situation. Except that he wrote the song and had actually taken his time for it. Considered the harmony. The words. How it could be interpreted. It’s like telling a good and believable tale. You have to feel like you could somehow relate to what is told. 

“Rivers of Joy,  
Flooding my soul.  
Rivers of Joy,  
I can not control.  
Rivers of Joy,  
Make me so happy.  
I can’t explain,  
These Rivers of Joy.”

He had to guide her along a little bit, so she took the notes how they’re supposed to be. But she felt his melody with her whole body, he could see that. She and Beatrice with Charlie in her arms as well swayed to it and didn't even flinch when a bunch of people joined them in the club. Now of all times. The detective will be delighted to find her underage child in his club and so will Dr. Linda. They didn’t say anything, though, and he didn’t stop playing. Once he began he had to get it off his chest, so to say. Azrael didn't stop in her motions either and to his entire surprise their brother appeared at her side and tried to join in like this was an every-day-occurrence. Like they’re coming together to sing every other day. 

“Rivers of Joy,  
Flooding my soul.  
Rivers of Joy,  
I can not control.  
Rivers of Joy,  
Make me so happy.  
I can’t explain,  
I can’t explain,  
I can’t explain,  
These Rivers of Joy.”

With the two of them combined it’s just Beatrice who needed to get the gist. Maybe that would appease her mother. Because of all this, he concentrated on the chorus instead of going into second verse and started a reprise just when the song would’ve ended.

“Rivers of Joy,  
Flooding my soul.  
Rivers of Joy,  
I can not control.  
Rivers of Joy,  
Make me so happy.  
I can’t explain,  
I can’t explain,  
I can’t explain,  
These Rivers of Joy.”

To his entire delight, even the women had gathered around his piano to witness. When the song did end and he struck the finals keys, applause erupted amongst and around them. Was there anyone working at the club at all?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... what do you think? Hooray or no hooray? Maybe we need a few more members for the Heavenly Choire Lucifer's not reuniting? 
> 
> This is the song was, again, performed by the Gaither Homecoming Family. I googled the lyrics and they're not quite as it was sung in the video, so forgive me if I'm favoring the Homecoming lyrics. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0H1MO-t3YY&list=PL2bOR4GIuBHK6mJL0JysdS_FIyqZ2bzbd&index=16


End file.
